Gold Forever
by yeknodelttil
Summary: Spoilers for 5x06. Is today going to be gold forever or distressing forever for Alesha and Matt?


Gold Forever

Author: yeknodelttil

Series: Law and Order: UK

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Spoilers: Episode 5x06 Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: UK; this is purely for the enjoyment of its fans created by a fan.

A/N: Sometimes I just have to hear a song and an idea pops up in my head. Gold Forever by The Wanted triggered this, the first two lines strangely. If you know the song hopefully I've done it justice.

I can never make up my mind whether it's a happy song or a sad one so I decided on mixed. It's a bit like Song for Ten, its only when you reach the third and fourth verses you realise its about losing someone but the cheerful tune disguises the fact.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODLETTIL

_Say my name, like it's the last time_

_Live today like, it's the last night_

_We want to cry, but we know it's all right_

'_Cause I'm with you and you're with me_

_Gold Forever - The Wanted _**(The lines that inspired this fic)**

"Lesh." The name was choked and garbled as he fought to get the name out past the blood in his throat. He didn't speak again and Ronnie prayed it wouldn't be the last time.

"She's fine Matty," Ronnie assured him, before casting a glance towards the young prosecutor, not once removing the pressure on his chest. Alesha was frozen staring at Matt, unable to believe what had just happened. "You got her out of the way in time." Matt gave a small nod, breathing growing more difficult by the second.

Alesha managed to prise herself off the railings she held in an iron grip, flecks of black paint caught on her hands, brushing her trembling fingers on her coat she moved across to Matt.

How things had changed in a matter of minutes. They were supposed to be going to see Ronnie's new grandson after seeing Kaden off, then going out for a meal to celebrate the end of the case. Matt had flirtatiously promised that she could meet his cat afterwards, she had laughed at the time knowing that if she did go up to his apartment he'd be a perfect gentleman no matter what he insinuated.

The sight of the pool of blood made her feel queasy; never did she imagine that there was so much blood. Tears pricked at her eyes as she knelt down, taking his hand lacing their fingers together.

She wanted to cry but she didn't, Matt turned his gaze to her. Weakly he squeezed her fingers, reassuring her that he'd be okay. She let out a choked laugh at the irony, but she found strength not to cry looking into his eyes. She offered him a small smile.

"Stay with me Matt." Alesha whispered gently. She couldn't lose him now. Not when they'd grown so close with the promise of more.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everything the ambulance crew did passed in a blur. Without a word she was pushed further out of the way so they could attend to Matt. Alesha stood by Ronnie, Jacob forming a line with them. She hadn't noticed him arrive at all; he stood silently not having known the DS for long but considering him a friend.

The sharp drawing of breath from Ronnie snapped Alesha's attention back to Matt.

Before she could ask what as wrong the question was answered for her. "He's crashing!" The only thing holding her up was Jacob's hands on her biceps.

A flurry of activity ensued as both paramedics worked to resuscitate the young DS.

Alesha refused to consider that they might fail; Matt wouldn't let himself go out like this. He wouldn't want to be remembered dying on the pavement with dozens of onlookers he'd want to be remembered for how he was before the incident laughing and joking. Just for that reason he'd fight to stay alive.

"I've got a pulse!" The one cried, they both moved back slightly giving the groups a fleeting look at Matt.

Alesha moved forward instinctively as they ushered Matt into the waiting ambulance.

"You can't go in there, Miss." The one paramedic told her stopping her with an outstretched arm, inadvertently getting blood on her. Matt's blood.

"I have to go with him." She whispered.

"I'm sorry but if you're not family…"

"They're engaged." Jacob added smoothly, lying to the paramedic who was clearly too by-the-book. The paramedic seemed to consider the request before moving aside to let her into the ambulance.

"We'll meet you at the hospital sweetheart." Ronnie told her softly watching her mutely nod.

Ronnie prayed that the ambulance would get there first, if they arrived first it would mean Matt had crashed again on the way knowing full well that they couldn't perform CPR at speed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

There were tubes everywhere when they were finally allowed to see Matt. He looked so weak and helpless on the bed, Ronnie had to look at the machines to double check that Matt was still breathing.

'He's very weak; the next 24 hours will be crucial. He's lucky to have survived the surgery.' The doctor had said, but Matt had come too far to let two tiny bullets get the better of him.

Alesha took the chair next to him, Ronnie insisted, Alesha being his best mate and all.

The colour in his face was completely gone, purple bags rested under his eyes. She reached up, carefully avoiding the tubes, and smoothed down his hair. Alesha wanted the lively, carefree and completely alive Matt back.

As Ronnie watched Alesha's tenderness towards Matt, he made a decision when (there was no if) he woke up he would knock sense into the idiot. The pair had been dancing around each other for years from the moment Alesha became James' assistant. They had weathered all sorts of legal storms together over the years making them stronger than ever; they'd get through this.

Ronnie watched as the day's events crashed over Alesha, like a car crash in slow motion. What he wouldn't give for a cup of hot, sweet tea about now, but he couldn't leave her alone.

Quietly he walked across to her, and knelt down next to her.

"Matty wouldn't want you to cry, he'd want you to be the same, strong as ever." Ronnie comforted Alesha, rubbing her back. "And ready to knock some sense in him when he comes to."

"He wouldn't be in here if he didn't push me out of the way."

"He wouldn't be our Matty then would he?" Ronnie pulled back, looking at Alesha carefully. "Its attention he's after. He's just trying get a date with a pretty nurse." It had the desired affect Alesha giggled. "He'll come back to us. They're not ready for him up there yet."

"Yeah." She whispered, hoping it was true.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Matt slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the sudden brightness as his head hurt. As his eyes eventually refocused he gazed at his surroundings confused and panicked at first then he remembered what happened.

Admittedly he'd been naïve to think the gang wouldn't retaliate on Kaden he should've taken more precautions – like a bulletproof vest. He hadn't thought about his own safety more concerned with pushing Kaden and Alesha out of the way. Looking back he'd probably scared Alesha. She was an innocent concerning seeing people getting shot, now that was dead and gone, he still had nightmares about the first time he'd seen someone get shot in front of him, it felt as if part of your soul had been killed hardening you from the inside.

It would have to happen when he finally got the courage to ask Alesha out, well sort of. He wasn't going to waste anymore time; not now he'd been to the edge. He needed Alesha, he loved Alesha.

His head was too heavy to move properly, so he moved his eyes. A shock of dark hair on his pillow startled him before smiling gently realising who it was.

Across the room Ronnie had his feet propped up on the table, his glasses sitting on the top of his head, fast asleep. Some things would never change and he was glad he didn't.

Summoning the energy he turned his head wincing in pure pain convinced his head was about to drop off. He licked his lips, trying and failing to get a word out of his mouth. His throat hurt, they must have had a tube down his throat.

"I hope you fed my cat." He whispered softly in her hair.

He didn't think he'd ever seen Alesha react so quickly, her head shot up, almost breaking his nose in the process. "Matt?"

His eyes stung as the pain in his nose flared, praying no more blood would be lost because he was convinced he only had a pint left.

Without thinking Alesha had stood up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, pulling back she blushed colour filling her cheeks.

Matt opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a new voice, "Sleeping Beauty awake then?" From his position he saw Ronnie swing his feet down from their perch before standing and stretching slightly, complete with creased suit from the way he was seated.

"Ronnie." Matt greeted grinning as his mate came to the side of the bed.

"You'll do anything for a kiss, Sunshine." Matt blushed, the first time to Alesha's knowledge. Ronnie was pleased that he didn't need to knock sense into him.

The worst was over now that he was awake. For the past week they'd worried whether he'd wake up or not. Praying that tomorrow would be the day and not hold any surprises for them they couldn't handle.

"I'm going to go ring the station, let them know you're awake." Ronnie told them, deciding to let them have a few moments to themselves. "Glad you're awake Matty." Ronnie squeezed his shoulder, conveying how worried he'd been and how glad he was awake now.

Once Ronnie had left Matt turned back to Alesha. "You don't have to be here, you've probably got better things to do."

"I want to be here Matt." Alesha stressed, "You didn't leave me and I'm not going to leave you."

Alesha took his hand and laced her fingers with his, Matt squeezed them. She perched herself on the edge of his bed. Matt studied her and looked deep into her eyes, everything he needed to know was there fore him to see.

"I'm sorry I nearly left you." He whispered.

"You came back." She answered softly. Looking at him she knew she had to tell him how she felt, the past week had reminded her how dangerous his job could be. "Matt you need to know that I…"

"I know." He cut her off smiling crookedly, he knew. "Me too." Not once did he break eye contact. He coughed feeling slightly uncomfortable at talking about his feelings. "Love you, you know, as well." He continued, trying to shrug but wincing as he was sharply remembered why he shouldn't do that.

"Can you help me sit up?" He asked, Alesha nodded stretching across to the wall where his bed remote sat. It was their way, no awkward silences simply slipping from one topic to another.

"This might hurt."

"I know it will." Alesha didn't ask any questions to the offhand comment, Matt's past was something he rarely felt comfortable about talking about in depth.

Slowly she raised the head end of the bed, trying to block out the gasps of pain at each movement. After the whining of the mechanism halted, she heard his heavy breathing. The exertion had caused his heart rate to speed up making the monitor go crazy.

In an instant a nurses ran into the room, they paused seeing he was awake and not in any danger.

"It would have been nice for someone to inform us he was awake." The short, blonde nurse snapped at Alesha. Alesha was positive Ronnie would've informed them but this was the nurse that had drooled over Matt for the past week. Even asleep he still had charm. "Mr Devlin you shouldn't be sitting up! You've only just had life saving surgery." The nurse went to lower the bed back down but Matt grasped the remote from Alesha's fingers and held the up button in defiance so the nurse couldn't lower it. He smiled his usual cheeky grin, all he needed was the chewing gum to complete the look. Matt held back a wince as the morphine began to wear off.

The nurse glared at him, looking to Alesha for help but she knew how stubborn he could be. "Its time for your next morphine dose." She conceded before leaving them alone once again.

Alesha leaned down and plucked the remote from his hands, attaching it back on the wall ignoring his startled look. To make it up to him she bent down and pressed a deeper kiss to his lips. Before pulling back as the nurse entered once again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"We were supposed to be going for dinner." Alesha suddenly remembered, a week ago had been filled with such hope and happiness.

"We can still have dinner…in here." Alesha gave him a sceptical look. Hospital food was worse than airline food – no taste, no sugar, no substance.

"I don't think our first date in a hospital would be romantic."

"But it'd be memorable." He told her cheekily, grinning looking more and more like the Matt before the shooting. Alesha grinned shaking her head. "Thanks for being here."

"Nowhere I'd rather be." He smiled, before motioning her closer so he could kiss her once again.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring, but they'd be all right. Each day together would be gold forever.

_The memory of being here with you_

_Is one I'm gonna take my life through_

'_Cause some days stay gold forever_

The End

A/N: I caught a Doctor Who Companions special repeat the other day (I will watch once again when TPTB get rid of Moffat – his writing style and plots irk me, and don't get me started on Amy Pondweed) and it played Angels Calling by Rooster for 9, 10 and the companions.

If the new series begins badly (fingers crossed it won't) I might do a fic to that. It's a beautiful song about not wanting to leave someone they love behind and that they'll always be with them. Personally I'm praying I never have to write it.


End file.
